


Beach Fun

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Honeymoon, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Charlie and Hermione honeymoon to an unexpected place.





	Beach Fun

"You know what, Charlie?" Hermione let the hot sand filter through her fingers." I never thought I'd do this. Even if you had told me a couple months ago, I wouldn't have ever thought I'd be here on a nude beach."

Charlie leaned back onto his forearms, smiling up at the sky. "Especially on our honeymoon, huh? See," he playfully punched Hermione's shoulder. "I told you this place would be fun."

Hermione set her heavy book aside and curled up against Charlie. She caressed his bare abs, tracing his muscles, and reached down to grasp his cock, pumping it. She smiled as he moaned, throwing his head back, letting himself go. "Cum for me, Charlie," Hermione breathed into his ear. She gasped as she watched him hold back his cry as he came all over them and their beach towel. Hermione grabbed her wand, casting a simple cleaning spell. 

"Wow," was all Charlie could let out. He smiled up at his wife, who was looming over him. He reached up, one hand twisted in her bushy hair, the other cupping her cheek, and began to kiss her fiercely. "Glad no one is near us, huh?"


End file.
